Dragon Ball Alternate Ep 7
by Tyoung32
Summary: The Elites face off with the North Siders. Turles looks for a way out, while the King sends the guards out looking for the low level saiyan. Prince Vegeta heals while a surprising new discovery is made down in the labs. Find out what happens next!


Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 7

[The scene comes into place as a battered and bruised Turles makes his way to the loading and unloading docks, keeping his back against the walls so that he won't be seen by any of the guards. He peers around the corner with his back against the wall to see if any guards are around. He spots three of them, two of them were the guards he was disrespecting when he first came in. He also spots two space pods that have recently landed.]

Turles: [He breathes heavy but quietly.] "I have to get off this planet. They'll kill me if they find me, but I barely have any energy left."

Royal guard: "Keep your eyes peeled! The king wants Turles found and brought to him!"

[The two guards that Turles belittled the first time salute and start walking around their posts.]

Guard 1: "Heh. We called it. I knew that runt was gonna get what he deserves sooner or later".

Guard 2: [He laughs as they walk by Turles without noticing.] "Yeah. That low class fool is going to have his head on a platter when King Vegeta gets a hold of him."

Turles: [Turles growls as he charges a Calamity Blaster in his hands. He jumps out from behind the wall angry at their words.] "Hey you worthless assholes!" [They turn around in surprise.] "Here's your head on a platter!" [He fires the Calamity Blaster at them. They panic for they have nowhere to go as the blast slams into them, and then into the wall, causing an explosion. Other guards rush to the scene as Turles limps over to a pod. The other guard catches up and quickly fires a ki wave at him, hitting Turles directly in the back. He luckily tumbles inside the space pod, dizzy and in pain.] "Umm, crap, no time to care where I'm heading." [He types in the recent coordinates of the space pod as the pod closes and takes off.]

Royal guard: [He runs up to the edge.] "Darnit! We let him escape. We are in so much trouble!"

[The scene switches as Prince Vegeta is shown inside a healing chamber, breathing quietly through the oxygen mask as bubbles rise around him from time to time inside the green liquid. Outside of the healing chamber, his father, King Vegeta, and the Royal Advisor Zorn look on as the prince sleeps inside.]

King Vegeta: [Thinks to himself.] "You're a special one son. What you have seems to go beyond royal blood. I just hope you know how to control it."

Zorn: "Your highness, any plans for the recent events?"

King Vegeta: [He looks on at his son a little more, then turns to walk off; Zorn right behind him.] "No plans will be necessary I'm sure. Nappa and the Elites will handle the problem. It was obvious that Kaddish was just out numbered. Everything is under control."

Zorn: "Right King Vegeta. I believe so as well."

[They both enter a small room as Zorn presses a button, the floor beneath them descending down into the lower levels. When the floor comes to a stop Zorn and then the king walk out, entering the laboratories of the Royal Palace. Zorn and King Vegeta walk all the way down the walkway, being greeted by each scientist there until they reach the end. Two saiyan scientists, Zoltan and Broen, are seen standing in front of a giant machine resembling a healing chamber but bigger. Inside is a saiyan child, floating in the center of it. He resembles the legendary super saiyan Broly with a bit different facial features and completely different hair. His hair floats along with his body, estimating to about shoulder length. He has an oxygen mask over his face, along with a couple other wires on his body, monitoring his vital signs and progress.]

King Vegeta: [He looks on, examining the machine, as well as the saiyan child inside.] "So this is it huh?"

Zoltan: [He and Broen turn to bow to King Vegeta, until the king nods in response. Coming back to his feet he turns back to the machine.] "Yes your highness. Zoltan presents to you, Project Okura. Zoltan and his first assistant Broen, have taken the blood of Broly that was spilt and managed to create an embryo from the DNA sample, in order to create a saiyan super soldier for your Elite army. Zoltan wants you to know that so far everything is going smoothly in terms of vital signs and readings, but he's yet to open his eyes or show any actual life movements. Zoltan and Broen were able to accelerate his age out of the infant structure, but he's still unresponsive physically. Zoltan has him on full surveillance though."

Zorn: "So what's his power level reading?"

Broen: [He pulls out a device that takes the role of a clipboard, scanning through it.] "The last power level reading was taken exactly two hours ago and came to a steady rate of….twenty-five thousand."

King Vegeta: [His eyes widen for a quick second as he's caught off guard by the number.] "Twenty-five thousand huh; and you're sure you have this thing under control?"

Zoltan: "Zoltan gives you his word sire. All necessary precautions have been taken in case anything goes wrong. Even if Okura did break free from his containment and ran wild. He wouldn't make it out of the labs. This is a" [He throws his hands up in a 'Z' formation, going down to one knee.] "Zoltan guarantee!"

King Vegeta: [Sweat drops while everyone stares awkwardly at Zoltan.]"…Right. Well then, keep up the good work." [He and Zoltan walk off. The scene focuses on Okura while everyone has their back turned.] "When Okura is awake and ready, Broly won't be much of a problem." [The scene zooms in on Okura as he flashes open his eyes. Zoltan gets a feeling and turns around, only to see Okura with his eyes closed, as if he never opened them. The scene fades out, focused on Okura.]

[The scene comes right back to King Vegeta and Zorn riding the elevating floor back to the top. Zorn's scouter message goes off as he converses with a soldier.]

Zorn: "Yes what is it? Oh is he already? Well that's good news; hopefully he's made some progress. Thank you." [He turns off the scouter.] "Sire, it seems your son is here."

King Vegeta: [He cuts his eyes at Zorn.] "He's been here…"

Zorn: [Blinks.] "Tarble sir…."

King Vegeta: "…Oh."

Zorn: "They'll be waiting for us in the throne room."

[The King lets out a disgruntled moan as the floor comes to a stop. They both walk out and walk straight through the hallway, each guard salting as the walk by as always. They reach the throne room. Standing there waiting for them is a kid saiyan, resembling Prince Vegeta, but just a bit shorter with shorter but spikier hair. The pint sized saiyan runs up to the King.]

Tarble: "Father!" [Tarble runs to his father with his arms out as he smiles. King Vegeta lifts him up, giving him an emotionless look over.]

King Vegeta: "Hello son. How was your trip?"

Tarble: [He smiles with enthusiasm as he begins to explain his trip.] "It was great! There were aliens and fighters, and yummy food!" [He closes his eyes, still smiling, as he rubs his stomach.] "I ate soooo much!"

King Vegeta: [He grins at Tarble, and then looks at the other saiyan, an adult, wearing saiyan armor with a black spandex suit under it. His white gloves and white boots put the finishing touch on his saiyan outfit. He stands about six foot three inches. His hair reaches down to his shoulders, and his ears each have a red stud in them.] "Olive." [The king nods as Olive nods back.] "Did Tarble make any progress?"

Olive: [He gives a small smile.] "Well before we landed on the planet, I gave young Tarble his mission objective, twice. I told him what he has to do. And he nodded and was excited to take over the planet…"

King Vegeta: "Good. How'd it go?"

Olive: "Well…he hopped out the pod….and befriended the inhabitants…."

King Vegeta:"…"

Olive: "He just…he hopped out, and hugged everyone, told them how nice they were, so they fed him and treated him like a prince." [He laughs a bit.] "He even promised to marry one of them. I'm sorry sire but in all my years of tutoring, I've never met anyone like Tarble. He's the exact opposite of his race."

Tarble: [He looks up at his father with soft eyes.] "Father, did I do wrong?"

King Vegeta: "No son, don't worry about it. Just run along now." [He puts Tarble down and tarble nods and gives him a huge smile before running off.] "Good effort Olive. Normally I don't tolerate failure. But I know if you can't change Tarble, no one can."

Olive: [He bows] "I honestly gave it my best effort. It's such a phenomenon to me. Where's the other prince? Training I suppose?"

King Vegeta: "He's actually in the healing chamber." [Olive perks up a bit in shock.] "He had a fight against a low level saiyan that proved to be worth the challenge. Then some disobedient saiyans came in and caused a ruckus. And on top of that, something happened to him that caused his power level to sky rocket, but then he used it all in one Galick gun….It's just been a long day."

Olive: "I see. I'll go check on the prince now." [He starts walking towards then exit then stops after a few steps.] "Oh, and I've heard about you becoming the myth known as the Super Saiyan. Congratulations sire. I can't wait to see it." [He continues to walk out as the guard that was chasing Turles cautiously walks in.]

King Vegeta: "I can tell by the way you're walking into the room that you are going to die today."

Guard: "Sire….please…we had the saiyan Turles, but" [Vegeta walks towards him. The guard starts to shiver in fear trying to finish his statement.] "he just…managed to escaaaaaaaa-" [He raises a palm, firing an Execution beam at the Guard, disintegrating him into nothing.]

King Vegeta: [He stands after the blast with an even more pissed off look as the scene fades.] "Can anyone do anything right around here?!"

Till: "The North Side Saiyans huh?" [The bartender slides him his drink. He catches it and sways it around as he looks at Basta.]

Basta: [He nods as he lifts up his coffee cup sipping it.] "I can't believe you guys don't remember York. He fought alongside us for a bit. Great fighter he was. But he believed he was better than the Old King himself. No one agreed so he left, but we kept in touch."

Vaako: "Okay, so what do his kids want now?"

Basta: [He talks as the scene switches back to North Side, Cumber and Bronx standing off.] "Retribution? Or they could just be doing what they always do, causing trouble. They were never taken seriously until just now when they attacked the Palace and got away with it."

Bronx: [The standoff continues until he lifts a palm at Cumber. Cumber gets ready to react.] "Well, let's start the party, bums." [In an instant he faces his palm over to the right and fires a ki wave directly at Nappa.]

Cumber: [His eyes widen as the ki wave comes rushing at the General.] "Nappa!"

Nappa: "What the!?"

[Nappa barely avoids the Ki wave as it goes crashing into a building, exploding on impact leaving nothing left but rubble. In an instant, Harlem appears to Nappa's right, slamming a hard right hook to his jaw, sending Nappa staggering a bit. The general never fully recovers from the distraction as he swings a strong, but wild hook at Harlem. Harlem ducks and pops a knee into the general's gut. Still staggered, Nappa swings an uppercut at Harlem but he dodges by leaning back just enough. Harlem retaliates by swinging a hard right kick at Nappa's head. Nappa blocks it with a forearm but Harlem quickly swings around with a hard roundhouse, connecting to the left side of Nappa's face, sending the general crashing through an abandoned building, the remains of the building falling on top of him. Harlem quickly fires a ki blast at the building, causing it to explode on impact. Nappa walks out with a pissed off look on his face. He wipes the blood from his mouth from the shot as a piece of armor from his chest falls off.]

Rooklyn: [He immediately goes to his Brooklyn Hammers, ki infusing both his fists.] "We both know where this is going; might as well get there now."

Vestro: [He does the same to his Atomic Punches. He gives a sly smirk as he readies himself.] "By all means weakling. Let's do it."

[They both charge each other. Colliding fist to fist with each punch, each blow creating a shock wave and breaking apart pieces of the ground beneath them. They engage in a high speed exchange for a minute, parrying and dodging each other's fists; the shock waves continuing with each stalemate. Rooklyn throws a high kick, but Vestro blocks it with his left forearm. He quickly gives a hard low kick, sweeping Rooklyn off his feet. Rooklyn hits the ground and Vestro slams down an Atomic punch aimed at his head, but Rooklyn quickly rolls out the way, causing the fist to slam into the ground. The impact from the fist causes a shockwave that uproots the ground around them; also causing the ground under Vestro's feet to go up in a diagonal, losing sight of Rooklyn. The North Sider takes the opportunity to leap at Vestro and swing a hard right hook, slamming against his jaw. Vestro goes flying but Rooklyn grabs his foot before Vestro can go anywhere. The saiyan Elite snaps out of his daze and as Rooklyn pulls him back down, Vestro swings a hammer fist at him. Rooklyn puts up a forearm to block the blow, the impact caving in the ground underneath the feet of Rooklyn, creating a mini crater.]

[After looking over and seeing Nappa walk out the building, Cumber turns back to Bronx, who hasn't moved a muscle. He still has on the sly grin with his palm out. Bronx finally clenches his fists and brings it towards him as he chuckles.]

Bronx: "Well?"

[Cumber snarls, then crouches a bit and lunges at Bronx, swinging a high speed punching combo. Bronx dodges each hit while backing up, the grin on his face still there. Cumber keeps at it, growling as he picks up speed. Bronx nonchalantly dodges, getting a bit too comfortable. His lackadaisical movements allow Cumber to land a left straight to Bronx's head. His head snaps back. Bronx then lowers his head back down, no longer grinning. His serious stare is followed by him lifting his arms ready to fight as Cumber swings another punch, a right hook as Bronx ducks under it. He then slams a mini uppercut into the gut of the Saiyan Elite. Cumber folds a bit, trying to hold himself up as Bronx swings a hard kick aimed at his right shoulder, but Cumber gets an arm up to block it, sliding a good bit over from the impact. He winces from the collision of arm and leg. Bronx quickly pops Cumber in the nose with a left jab, causing Cumber to stumble back. Cumber then comes back with two hard haymakers aimed at Bronx's head. He blocks them both as his grin reappears. Cumber throws a flurry of punches at Bronx that the North Side leader parries and dodges. At the end of the exchange, Bronx catches both of Cumber's fists as the lock in a tie up.]

Bronx: [He gives a wicked grin as he tightens his grip on Cumber's fists.] "Ya know, You'z aint half bad kid. Seems like you'z on the wrong side though. You should join us North Siders. We'll start a revolution."

Cumber: [He snarls as he leans his head back.] "Not. On. Your. Life!" [He slams a head butt to Bronx's forehead.]

Bronx: [His head snaps back as he holds on to Cumber's fists.] "Why you insolent little!" [He uses the momentum to rain down his own head butt against Cumber's forehead, causing the Elite to nearly go limp.] "I grow tired of this! Harlem, wrap this up!"

[Nappa swings a lunging haymaker at Harlem, but Harlem blocks it with both arms in an X formation. He then leaps backward; gaining a good bit of space, then places an open palm into the air.]

Harlem: "Heh. You ready for a Harlem struggle?" [He smirks as three white rings made out of pure energy appear above his palm. The first one shoots out at Nappa. Nappa jumps up to avoid it but the ring stops on a dime and gives chase, quickly catching up to him. The ring expands and then contracts, wrapping around the General tightly. He struggles but can't break free.]

Nappa: [Still struggling.] "What is this!?"

Harlem: [He looks at him and grins] "Death."

[The next ring hurls towards Vestro. Too busy fighting Rooklyn, Vestro has his back turned to the incoming ring. Rooklyn smirks as he dodges a punch thrown at him, hopping back a good bit. The Harlem struggle sneaks up behind Vestro, expanding then contracting, wrapping itself around Vestro.]

Vestro: [He tries to break free.] "What?! You cowards!"

[Rooklyn cracks his knuckles as he gives an evil grin at Vestro, the saiyan Elite unable to move, growls back at the North Sider.]

[Finally still holding on to Cumber's fists, Bronx slams a knee into his gut then shoves him back. the last Harlem struggle quickly coming up from behind and wrapping around Cumber. The saiyan Elite goes down to his knees as he struggles to break free.]

Bronx: [He walks towards Cumber with his patented wicked grin, shaking loose his hands then clenching them back into fists.] "Oh it's about to be a long days kid. Hold still, this is going to hurt a lot."

[He rears back and hurls a haymaker towards the jaw of Cumber as the scene cuts off before connection.]

[Back in the past, Bardock is shown meditating on top of a cliff. The wind blows drastically, still not enough to disturb him. He takes in slow deep breaths as he relaxes his mind.]

Bardock: "Well at least the visions stopped. Those things were starting to get annoying. Although it was interesting to know what my son was up to, even though I didn't understand nearly any of it. It'd be great to know what the team was up to right now though. If they're still alive; for all I know, there's a war going on and I'm missing it."

[He chuckles to himself as the wind keeps blowing; the sun starts to set over him. He gets up and continues walking, whistling to himself as he walks over the horizon.]

Bardock: "Eat, sleep and train. That's all I can do now."

[Back at the Palace, Olive walks down the hallway, into the healing chamber room. The medical staff sees him and acknowledges. He walks up to the healing chamber Vegeta is in. The young prince Tarble is already in front of the chamber, staring at Vegeta inside as the older prince sleeps.]

Olive: [He walks up beside Tarble, and pats him on the shoulder. He looks at the damaged prince inside as Tarble looks up at him. He gives Tarble a smile.] "Don't worry Tarble, your brother's fine."

Tarble: [He shakes his head.] "No he's not. He's upset, I can feel it. [Olive raises a brow as he and Tarble look at the same Vegeta, but to Olive's eyes the prince is merely sleeping.] I can feel it. I sish I was there to calm him down."

Olive: "You really think he's upset?"

Tarble: "I know he is. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he's not going to let it slide."

[They both stay quiet for a while.]

Tarble: "Olive?"

Olive: "Yes young prince?"

Tarble: "Can we stay here a while? I don't want to leave my family for a while. Bad things happen when I leave. First Frieza, now this happened."

Olive: [He smiles at him.] "Don't worry Tarble, nothing bad will happen. As long as me and your father are alive, things will always get better."

[Just then, the liquid from the healing chamber starts to drain as a buzzing sound goes off. Once the liquid drains past his eyes, Vegeta awakes, seeing Tarble and Olive standing there. The hatch pops open once the fluid is completely drained. He stands and gives a low glare at them both.]

Prince Vegeta: "Olive, Tarble. Not the two I was expecting to see."

Olive: [Bows.] "My prince, it's good to see you in good health."

Tarble: "Who did this to you?"

Prince Vegeta: "It's of none of your concern twerp." [He hops out completely, and walks over to the armor rack, sliding on a sleeveless one until he can make it to his room to change.]

Tarble: "But Vegeta, I wanna know! They should apologize for what they did?"

Prince Vegeta: "Apologize? More like die."

Tarble: "That's harsh, now who did it? I just want to-"

Prince Vegeta: [He quickly gets annoyed and turns to yell.] "Shut up! You haven't been here more than five minutes and you're already annoying me with your weak sense of discipline." [Olive watches on, not saying anything.] "I swear, if I wasn't there to witness your birth I'd have no clue that we were of blood relation, let alone brothers. Now, I have important matters to tend to, I've been doing a lot of thinking while in that chamber and I must find my father at once." [He starts walking past Olive and Tarble.]

Olive: "Throne room, young prince."

[The scene fades out as Vegeta leaves the room, Tarble watching him go with sad eyes. Olive pats Tarble on the shoulder to console him.]

[We come to an end back at North Side. Harlem slams a hammerfist into the back of the General's head. Rooklyn is shown slamming his ki infused fist into the left jaw of Vestro; neither one of them able to move to do the Harlem Struggle. Bronx methodically walks over to Cumber as he continues to struggle. He bends down a bit and gives a wicked grin at him.]

Bronx: "You can stop struggling. I'm not gonna kill ya. [He points up to Borough, charging his Uptown Cannon. I'll let my son do the honors."

[Cumber's eyes widen as Borough is spotted standing on top of the tower. He tries even harder to break the Harlem's struggle, seemingly actually making leeway of the energy ring. Bronx doesn't notice as he turns to face his son.]

Bronx: "Borough!" [He gives a wide smile.] "Show them why you never come uptown."

[Borough can barely hold in his excitement as he rears back and throws the Uptown Cannon. The scene fading out as it last shows the cannon hurling at Cumber, as he continues to make desperate leeway on the Harlem struggle.]


End file.
